Virtual reality is becoming an increasingly popular form of immersive technology. Virtual reality technology employs specialized computing hardware and software to provide users with perceptually-real and fully-immersive virtual environments to interact with and explore. Virtual reality technologies can place users into virtual environments where they can perceive and interact with virtual objects rendered within simulated worlds. While such virtual objects may appear to be present in a user's perceived virtual environment, they are typically not present in the user's immediate physical world.
In some ways, virtual environments can be too immersive, in that objects of the physical world cannot be perceived or utilized by users when immersed in virtual space. Objects that can be perceived in virtual space are graphically rendered as virtual objects, to be perceived and interacted with by users. Virtual objects may serve some utility in virtual environments. For instance, a virtual tool in an immersive game can be virtually utilized to perform certain tasks within the virtual environment. Users regularly find the need, however, to remove themselves from these virtual environments to perceive and interact with physical objects that are present and limited to the physical world.
Electronic devices, such as mobile phones, computers, televisions, wearables, remote controllers, input devices, and the like, are physical objects in the physical world that regularly serve some practical utility to users. When immersed in a virtual environment, however, users are unable to perceive and interact with these devices. It would be beneficial to effectively utilize such devices while immersed in virtual environments.